Ordinary girl's Love
by tsuki-kurosaki
Summary: Laki-laki itu,dia yang selalu berdiri ditepi sungai sambil memandang sendu langit sore. mata musim gugurnya selalu memandang sedih matahari yang mulai menghilang.
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna-san

Perkenalkan aku tsuki,ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku hobby baca fanfic jadi aku belajar bikin fanfic deh *padahal kemampuan berbahasaku jelek.

Banyak banget istilah-istilah difanfic yang belum aku kenal jadi untuk para senpai-senpai dan senior-senior,tsuki benar-benar mohon bantuannya ya…*bow 2010 kali

Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur semuanya^^

**Disclaimer : Tuan Tite Kubo yang saya hormati**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Ordinary girl's Love**

**By tsuki-kurosaki**

Musim panas dikota karakura,suhu udara meningkat dan terik matahari seakan-akan bersiap menyerang setiap lapisan epidermis kulit makhluk hidup yang berkeliaran tanpa pelindung. keringat bercucuran setiap detiknya,tenggorokan rasanya kering dan ingin sekali rasanya membasahinya dengan seteguk air es ataupun jus dingin. setiap hari di musim panas ini rasanya sangat menyiksa tetapi sangat menyenangkan ketika sebagian orang dapat bersenang-senang berpergian ke pantai atau bermalas-malasan didepan kipas angin dengan sebuah semangka manis yang siap disantap,dan saat pelajar melupakan aktivitas belajar untuk menikmati indahnya liburan musim panas. hal yang paling menyenangkan dimusim panas adalah melihat matahari tenggelam disore hari,melihat ketika langit senja berwarna jingga. udara yang panas mulai berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan,saat matahari beranjak terbenam dan mulai menyembnyikan dirinya dari dunia,hati serasa berkata "kita akan berjumpa lagi besok,iya kan?"

Rukia's POV

musim panas akhirnya tiba. semua anak dikelasku merasa sangat gembira. aku dapat melihat ekspresi riang mereka saat pulang sekolah tadi. mereka tersenyum lebar,mulai berbincang-bincang satu sama lain untuk mengetahui rencana kegiatan dimusim panas. ada yang ingin pergi kepantai,ada yang ingin pergi kekolam renang hanya untk memperlihatkan pakaian renang baru mereka,ada yang pergi keluar kota dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka rencanakan.

rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan dapat menghabiskan musim panas dengan berbagai kegiatan. aku sangat iri pada mereka. apalagi ketika sahabat baikku Orihime Inoe yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan rencananya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. pasti akan menyenangan sekali berada dipantai dan makan es krim atau bermain voli pantai. sekedar bermain air ditepi pantaipun terdenger menyenangkan bagiku karena aku tidak pernah merasakannya. setiap liburan aku selalu manghabiskannya dengan membantu Urahara-san menjaga tokonya karena kakak iparku Byakuya atau yang selalu aku panggil Nii-sama adalah rekan bisnis Urahara-san.

kenapa dunia tidak adil padaku?

Normal POV

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Rukia-chan kau membantkku lagi ya?"Kata Urahara-san berterima kasih Rukia setelah seharian dia membantunya menjaga tokonya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih ini sudah menjadi tugasku kok,lagi pula Nii-sama dan Urahara-san adalah rekan bisnis. Jadi,aku pikir ini hal yang wajar"Kata Rukia sopan. "kalau bukan Nii-sama yang memerintahku aku juga tidak akan membuang waktukku menjaga toko sepi yang nyaris tak berpengunjung ini."keluhnya dalam hati.

"Rukia-chan memang baik hati ya?"Kata Urahara yang sekarang sedang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kipas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "aku menunggu bantuanmu lagi besok Rukia-chan!"sekarang ia merubah tawanya menjadi ekspresi memelas yang tentunya sangat aneh dilihat untuk ditampilkan di mukanya.

"Ah,i…iya tenang saja Urahara-san."jawab Rukia sopan tetepi sebenarnya dihatinya ia terus saja mengeluh. kemudian ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan took Urahara.

"Kenapa aku harus membuang waktu musim panasku seperti ini?toko itu benar-benar aneh,tempat yang tak strategis dan barang yang dijuapun tak jelas."keluh Rukia dalam perjalanan pulang."apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman sekarang ya?"Tanya rukia pada dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan sekarang teman-temannya yang sedang asyik menunggu matahari terbenam.

tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti. ia menatap kearah seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di tepi sungai. tubuhnya tinggi,rambutnya yang unik berbeda dengan rambut orang pada umumnya,warnanya orange terlihat mencolok oleh mata violet Rukia.

Rukia's POV

setiap sore pada hari-hari musim panas,aku selalui melaui jalan didekat sungai. aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam. walaupun mungkin pemandangannya tak akan seindah pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai. aku tetap senang apa lagi ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk diamati oleh kedua bola mata violetku.

Laki-laki itu,dia yang selalu berdiri ditepi sungai sambil memandang sendu langit sore. mata musim gugurnya selalu memandang sedih matahari yang mulai menghilang. aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. apa dia sedih karena siang hari telah berakhir?atau dia sedih karena musim panas mulai berkurang?Aku tidak bisa menebak alasannya.

entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikannya,dia orang yang pendiam jika dihadapan perempuan. dia sangat dingin kepada seorang perempuan padahal banyak gadis-gadis disekolah yang mengidolakannya. kadang aku benci sifat acuh tak acuhnya kepada perempuan. dia adalah teman sekelasku,namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. aku nyaris tidak pernah berbicara padanya, aku yang bukan gadis yang popular disekolah dan juga agak pendiam pada orang yang belum ak kenal.

setiap kali aku melihat ichigo berdiri ditepi sungai dengan ekspresi wajah sedihnya rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya, kemudian mengejaknya berbicara. aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

normal POV

mata violet Rukia sedari tadi terus memandang laki-laki berambut orange yang sedang berdiri ditepi sungai. tidak terasa matahari sekarang sudah benar-benar terbenam. Rukia yang sedari tadi terpaku memandang Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Ichigo sudah membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang memandangnya. Ichigo mengerutkan sedikit alisnya dan juga ikut memandang Rukia dengan heran.

"kerutan diwajahnya sekarang lebih jelas terlihat ketika dilihat dari arah depan seperti ini."gumam Rukia masih terpaku memandang Ichigo." Hah!depan!"tiba-tiba ia kaget dan mulai salah tingkah. ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ichigo kemudian menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia juga sedang memandangku."kata rukia dalam hati."Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang setelah memergoki aku sedang asyik memandangnya ya?apa dia pikir aku ini gadis genit?atau gadis yang payah?atau gadis aneh?Kyaaaa…..aku sangat malu. Baka!baka!baka!"Gerutu Rukia sambil terus berlari menuju rumahnya.

Malam hari di kediaman Kuchiki, Semua penghuni Rumah sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan. berbagai hidangan telah disajikan dengan rapi. Malam ini Hisana Kuchiki kakak perempuan Rukia memasak hidangan special untuk suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis.

"Baiklah Byakuya-sama sekarang buka mulutmu ,AAAaaaa…."perintah Hisana kepada suaminya. tanpa mengeluh Byakuya langsung membuaka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari istrinya. Rukia yang melihat adegan suami Istri itu hanya terdiam dan sweetdrop merasa aneh. Nii-samanya yang terlihat bijaksana dan berdarah dingin ternyata lemah dihadapan istrinya.

"ternyata Nii-sama itu SUSIS juga ya?suami sayang istri atau suami takut istri?"pikir Rukia.

"Rukia-chan?"panggil Hisana lembut.

"Ah,iya Nee-san. ada apa?"Tanya Rukia yang sekerang sudah menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Nee-san dan Byakuya-sama akan pergi ke Soul Society untuk hunting peralatan bayi. kau tahu kan Nee-san sudah lima bulan mengandung?lagi pula kelihatannya Nee-san sedang ngidam lho?"Kata Hisana sambil mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya dan memegangi perutnya.

"hah!ngidam?memang Nee-san ngidam apa?"Tanya Rukia heran.

"Nee-sanmu bilang dia pengen cari Rujak di Soul Sociey."Jawab Byakuya dingin."Mana ada rujak di Soul Society."pikirnya.

"Begitulah Rukia-chan. sebenarnya Nee-san tidak tega kau sendirian dirumah tapi ini demi calon keponakanmu Rukia."Kata Hisana dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya seakan-akan ia baru saja nonton sinetron.

"Mengertilah."Kata Hisana dan Byakuya bersamaan kearah Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa mengenggukkan kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan. "Apa boleh buat,semoga ari-hari kalian disana pasti bisa menemukan rujak di Soul Society Nee-san,Yosh!"Rukia menyemangati,Byakuya hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar kata rujak.

"Oya Byakuya-sama dan aku akan pergi ke rumah seseorang,sekarang apa kau ingin ikut Rukia?"Tanya Hisana. "Kliniknya dekat jadi kita jalan kaki saja."tambahnya lagi.

"kau bisa melihat langit malam di musim panas."sambung Byakuya.

sepertinya hari ini kedua orang ini sedang kompak untuk membujuk Rukia melakukan sesuatu,sehingga Rukia pun tak memiliki kata lain sealain mengiyakan ajakan demi ajakan kedua kakaknya.

Rukia's POV

malam ini bintang bertebaran dilangit. kedua mataku tak lepas memandangnya. setidaknya itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatiakn dari pada memandang kedua kakakku yang sedang bermesraan disepanjang jalan menuju rumah yang akan kami datangi. entahlah rumah siapa yang sedang aku tuju. aku hanya menurut saja kepada perintah kedua kakakku. dari pada aku dirumah sendirian mungkin maemang lebih baik aku pergi bersama mereka.

kami berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba disebuah rumah. Nii-sama mulai menekan tombol bel rumah dan dengan segera pemilik rumahpun membuka pintu rumahnya. aku kaget ternyata yang membuka pintunya adalah seorang gadis kecil. dia bernama Yuzu,ia langsung mempersilakan kami masuk dan menyuru kami menunggu ayahnya yang katanya sedang ada urusan dengan anak lelakinya.

Yuzu mengajakku bermain bersamanya. dia bilang kakak perempuannya yang bernama Karin sudah tidur sedangkan dia sedang tidak bisa tidur.

"Yuzu-chan,tapi ini kan sudah malam bukankah kau lebih baik tidur?"kataku membujuknya untuk tidur karena sekarang sudah jam 11 malam.

"Kak Rukia,aku belum ngantuk."katanya sopan padaku tetapi sedari tadi aku terus melihatnya menguap.

"Tidurlah Yuzu-chan,jika aku kesini lain kali pasti aku akan bermain denganmu."kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. wajah Yuzu menampakkan kekecewaan. "Aku antar kau kekamarmu,okay."bujukku,kemudian iapu menurut.

Normal POV

setelah mengantar Yuzu kekamarnya,tiba-tiba Rukia tertarik menuju suatu kamar yag sedari tadi terdengar suara music Rock dari dalamnya.

"makhluk macam apa yang malam-malam mendengar music rock sekeras ini?"pikir Rukia dalam hati. sekarang Rukia tepat di depan kamar tersebut. "pantas saja Yuzu tidak bisa tidur,dia pasti mempunyai kakak yang merepotkan."gumam Rukia.

Rukia mengambil sebuah bolpoint biru dan juga selembar kertas yang tadi ia dapatkan dikamar Yuzu. sekarang ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut. ia masukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam kamar itu lewat sela bawah pintu kamar. kemudian ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut berharap pemilik kamar tersebut menyadari kertas yang ada di bawah pintu.

penghuni kamar yang memang belum tidur,langsung mendekat kearah pintu dan mendapati secari kertas dibawah pintu kamarnya. ia mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"HEH BAKA MATIKAN MUSIK ROCKMU ITU!ADIK-ADIKMU TIDAK DAPAT TIDUR"

pemilik kamar itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya. kemudian ia melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah bolpoint merah. ia juga turut menuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut dan memberikannya kepada orang yang diluar melalui celah bawah pintu kamarnya.

Rukia menyadari bahwa sekarang ada kertas yang tadi ia serahkan di bawah kakinya. ia kemudia membacanya.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Rukia yang kesal membaca tulisan tersebut. sekarang pemilik kamar dan Rukia mulai saling berbalas pesan lewat secari kertas.

"HEH TUAN PEMILIK KAMAR APA KAU TIDAK KASIHAN PADA ADIK-ADIKMU?"

"HEH TUAN TAK DIKENAL SUDAH KU BILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"APA BUKAN URUSANKU!KAU KAKAK YANG JAHAT!"

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU JUGA!"

"KAU INI!"sekarang Rukia bertambah marah,ia malas membalas pesan yang semakin membuatnya marah ketika membaca balasan sang pemilik kamar. dengan brutal ia menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

sementara itu Byakuya,Hisana,dan Ayah Yuzu yaitu Ishin dengan asyik berbincang-bincang diruang tamu.

"Hmmm,Kurosaki-san itu suara apa ya?"Tanya Hisana kepada pemilik Rumah.

"Haha,mungkin mereka sedang saling mengenal. biasalah anak muda zaman sekarang HAHA…"jawab Kurosaki Ishin dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya."Sepertinya rencana kita memang harus benar-benar disyahkan."lanjutnya mulai serius.

"Byakuya-sama jangan terus diam,ini demi kebaikan Rukia-chan okay?"kata Hisana pada suaminya.

Rukia semakin masih terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar itu agar pemilik kamar itu keluar. tetapimkelihatannya usanya tidak berhasil. sekarang ia mengambil langkah mudur dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu.

"baiklah,aku sudah belajar bela diri bersama Kaien-dono selama ini. Pintu ini bukanlah tantangan yang berat bagiku. Bersiaplah kau!"Teriak Rukia keras-keras.

**-to be continued-**

Aku agak ragu fanficku bakal dibaca tapi terimakasih untuk semuanya yang baca fanfic pertamaku. Mohon kasih tsuki saran dengan review fanfic ini. Walau sebenernya tsuki juga nggak tau gimana cara ngereview *plakkk !ditabok ibu-ibu arisan.

Arigatou gozaimasu….

Yosh!tsuki akan terus berusaha menulis fanfic yang bagus!


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi minna-san^^

Thanks ya udah baca fanficku ini. Maaf Tsuki masih belajar bikin fanfic jadi pasti banyak salahnya.

Special thanks buat senpai-senpai yang udah nge-review fanfic Tsuki. Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya, Tsuki akan terus berusaha bikin fic yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD. Kalau boleh tanya sebenarnya Tsuki juga nggak tahu istilah-istilah dari FFn seperti Flame dan kawan-kawannya.

Untuk reviewnya aku bales diakhir fic ini. ^^

Maaf juga lama updatenya lama, soalnya Tsuki sedang mengalami penderitaan bagi seorang murid yaitu ujian *plak!hehe kayanya cuma Tsuki yang ngrasa menderita ya…=.="

Yosh!sekarang kita mulai ceritanya.

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : Tuan Tite Kubo yang saya hormati**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : Cerita dimungkinkan mengandung nilai ketidaknyambungan, keanehan, ke-Typo-an*?padahal nggak tahu artinya*,kenyelewengan dari aturan menulis yang benar dan lain lain lain lain lain lain lain.*plakkk!**

**Ordinary girl's Love**

**By tsuki-kurosaki**

**Chapter 2. Tangisan**

"Baiklah, aku sudah belajar bela diri bersama Kaien-dono selama ini. Pintu ini bukanlah tantangan yang berat bagiku. Bersiaplah kau!"Teriak Rukia keras-keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung mengambil langkah menyerang kearah pintu kamar orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya jengkel itu. Sekarang ia memasang ekpresi serius diwajahnya yang biasanya manis dan imut seperti boneka-boneka chappy koleksinya*?*.

Setengah detik pertama "Sedikit lagi!"pikir Rukia sambil menerjang pintu tersebut.

Satu detik kemudian "Hampir sampai!" pikirnya lagi.

Dua detik kemudian " 10cm menuju pintumu, mati kau!"

Tiga detik kemudian "CEKREEEK"suara pintu yang tebuka.

"Hah!TIDAK!"jerit Rukia dalam hati.

BRUUUK!

"Aduh!"Rintih Rukia kesakitan.

"Baka!"kata seseorang yang sedang mengamati gadis tersebut yang sudah terjatuh dilantai. "Untung saja tadi aku langsung menyingkir ke samping pintu, kalau tidak gadis ini pasti sudah menerjangku dan menabrakku."pikir Ichigo sambil sweatdrop.

"Sakit!"rintih Rukia lagi. Sekarang ia sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil memandangi lututnya.

"Hey,bangunlah!"perintah ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"…"Rukia hanya diam sambil menatap lututnya.

"Bangunlah!"perintah Ichigo dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"…"Rukia masih tetap diam.

"Apa-apaan sih gadis ini?Dia ingin mempermainkanku ya?"pikir Ichigo dengan nada kesal. Iapun beranjak dari samping pintu kamarnya kemudian ia jongkok dihadapan Rukia. Ditatapnya Rukia yang sedang menatap lututnya yang lecet. Kemudian ia juga ikut menatap lutut Rukia. "Luka kecil seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"kata ichigo kepada Rukia dingin.

"…"Rukia masih tetap diam tanpa kata.

"Kau ini man…"ichigo terhenti ketika ia akan mengatakan kata manja kepada Rukia. Ada sesuatu pada Rukia yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bisu. Ia melihat tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir dari mata violet Rukia. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Rukia sedang menangis.

Ichigo terdiam dan Rukia masih menangis. Ichigo terus menatap Rukia, ia bukannya iba. Ia hanya tidak senang melihat seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya. Ia menutup matanya sambil menghenbuskan nafas panjangnya. Sekarang ia berdiri dan mulai menjauhi Rukia yang sedang menangis kesakitan.

Rukia's POV

Aku sedang menangis saat ini. Ini bukan karena luka dilututku. Aku benar-benar tidak merasa sakit. Aku tahu tadi ia ingin mengejekku manja. Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan mengelak kata-kata itu sebelum ia mengucapkannya.

Aku masih menangis memandang lututku yang lecet. Aku masih tidak kesakitan, tidak!sebenarnya sedikit terasa perih. Saat ini aku menangis karena aku sedang mengutuk perilaku bodohku tadi. Kenapa aku harus berusaha mendobrak pintu orang ini. Aku kaget ketika pintu terbuka dan yang aku dapati adalah sosok Ichigo. "Baka!aku tidak dapat berhenti,"kataku dalam hati. "Aku hampir menabraknya!"teriakku dalam hati. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihatnya menyingkir dari depan pintu dengan cepat. "Hah!TIDAK!"pikirku karena aku yakin pasti aku akan jatuh kelantai.

Sekarang Ichigo meninggalkanku yang sedang menangis dilantai kamarnya. Orang macam apa dia meninggalkan orang yang sedang menangis kesakitan, maksudku karena malu aku jadi menangis. "Baka!Baka!Baka!" aku tidak dapat menghentikan tangisanku. Aku sangat malu sekarang Ichigo pasti berfikir aku gadis yang aneh setelah kejadian tadi sore dan malam ini.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatiku. Sekarang ia berjongkok dihadapanku sambil meletakan kotak P3K dilantai. Orang ini Ichigo Kurosaki, sekarang ia menatap mataku tajam. "Berhenti!jangan menatapku,aku mohon!"jeritku dalam hati. Pipiku memanas jika ia terus memandangiku pipiku pasti akan semakin memerah. Akhirnya ia berhenti menatapku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berhenti menangis ya?"kata Ichigo padaku dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berhenti menangis jika kau memandangiku seperti itu?"kataku agak berteriak agar menyembunyikan pipiku yang sedang memerah ini.

"Jadi kau berhenti menangis jika aku pandang hah?"katanya sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak!"jawabku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tapi sepertinya kau suka memandangku ya?seperti tadi sore,"katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu kan…aku…ak…aku…"sekarang aku benar-benar salah tingkah. "Kenapa harus diungkit-ungkit sih,"keluhku dalam hati.

Sekarang ia berhenti berbicara kepadaku dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke lututku. Dibukanya kotak P3K dan diambilnya sebotol Alkoho 70%,iodinepovidone,kain kasa dan plester. Ia mulai mengobatiku.

"Ternyata ia pandai juga dalam hal seperti ini,"pujiku dalam hati. Aku memandang wajah seriusnya dan mata musim gugurnya. Tunggu, mata musim gugur? Kenapa tatapan mata violetku selalu tertuju pada mata musim gugur Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Selesai!"kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah selesai mengobatiku. Sekarang aku bisa menatap matanya dengan jelas.

DEG!

"Apa ini?Rasa apa ini?hatiku?"pikirku dalam hati.

Aku masih menatap mata Ichigo dalam-dalam. Aku rasa ia menyadarinya, ia mendekatkan mukanya padaku. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat.

BLETAK!

"Aduh!"jerit Ichigo setelah aku mendaratkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriakku dalam keadaan kaget dengan muka yang memerah.

"Aku hanya mendekatkan mukaku,karena nampaknya kau suka memandangku iya kan?"Ichigo menyeringai padaku.

"Huh!Baka!"teriakku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Aku tak ingin Ichigo melihat mukaku yang semakin memerah.

Normal POV

Byakuya, Hisana, dan Ishin masih berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Kemudian Rukia datang dan mulai memasuki ruang tamu.

"Eh!Rukia-chan ada apa dengan lututmu?"Tanya Ishin heran.

"Kyaaa!Rukia-chan adikku sayang kau terlukakah?"jerit Hisana Histeris. Sementara Byakuya hanya diam.

"Paman,Nee-san aku baik-baik saja kok. Tadi aku sedang bermain dokter-dokteran dengan Yuzu. Aku ingin dia tetap melihat hasil kerjanya sebagai dokter padaku jadi belum aku lepas balutannya."Kataku berbohong.

"Ishin-san sekarang sudah malam kita harus segera pulang."Kata Byakuya sopan *?*

Tampaknya Ishin agak kecewa, namun iya mempersilahkan kami pulang. Rukia dan kedua kakaknyapun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"Syukurlah,akhirnya aku bisa pulang." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

-TBC-

Wah gimana fic Tsuki kali ini masih amburadul*plakk! Maksudku berantakan kah?

Sekarang saatnya balas review^^

Wi3nter : Terimakasih, salam kenal juga senpai^^,maaf iya akan Tsuki perbaiki cara penulisannya, salam kenal juga.

Kiyoe : terimakasih Yoe-chan salam kenal jg,terimakasih Tsuki akan telan*?* nasehatnya dan kritknya baik-baik.

Ojou-chan :masa sih lucu?wah terimakasih ya…terimakasih juga sarannya. Wah kita lihat aja apa rencana mereka hehe..

Mio : wah terimakasi Mio-san kritiknya akan saya perhatikan juga contoh-contoh yang dikasih Mio ^^. Untuk fbnya okay akan aku add

Kurochi : salam kenal juga^^… terimakasih. Yosh Tsuki akan berjuang!soal POV akan Tsuki reparasi*lho?

Nyit-nyit : Lanjutkan!^^

Maaf ya senpai-senpai Tsuki nulis balesannya pake nick kalian cuma kata pertamanya aja*bow 2010 kali

Terimakasih udah baca chapter 2 ini. Jika boleh Mohon di review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

hai semua ^^

senpai dan juga para readers salam dari tsuki

maaf lama banget nggak update, terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca fic tsuki... maaf kalo banyak salah soalnya tsuki juga baru nyoba jadi author ^^

untuk review maaf tsuki nggak bisa bales dulu coz tsuki lagi ngebut *sok sibuk

ya udah ini dia fic tsuki

**Ordinary Girl's Love**

Bleach punya om Tite

tapi fic ini punya Tsuki-kusosaki

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Tok..tok..tok

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Namun aku masih terbaring dikasurku yang empuk, mataku enggan membuka rasanya berat bagi kelopak mataku untuk membuka.

Tok..tok..tok

"Hmm…"kataku sambil mengubah posisi tidurku masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Entah kenapa tubuhku enggan beranjak dari buaian mimpi padahal aku dapat mendengar bunyi itu yang semakin keras.

"Rukia!...Rukia!"sekarang tinggal suara orang yang memanggilku dari luar kamarku. Aku kenal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak perempuanku. Ah, malas sekali untukku bangun pagi-pagi dihari libur musim panas ini. Aku mengucek mataku dengan tanganku dan mulai bangun.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!"sekarang kakakku Hisana berteriak seperti orang yang hendak melahirkan. Dia memang sedang hamil.

"Iya Nee-chan aku bangun!"kataku sedikit kesal. "Ah, malas sekali. Hari ini harus ke toko Urahara-san lagi ya…"keluhku dalam hati sambil turun dari ranjangku dan mulai bergerak kearah kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi aku mulai rutinitas mandi sambil berendam di bak mandi yang telah dihiasi banyak mainan bebek dan juga chappy dari karet kesukaanku. Ada yang bisa berbunyi saat aku tekan tubuhnya dan ada yang berwarna-warni menghiasi bak mandiku. Inilah mengapa aku tak segan-segan menghabiskan waktu lama berdiam diri dikamar mandi.

"eh?"pekikku kaget melihat luka dilututku. "hmm…aku hampir lupa kalau tadi malam aku terjatuh. Ternyata orang itu berbakat juga menyembuhkan orang. Tidak aku sangka dibalik penampilannya yang serius bagai preman itu masih tersimpan jiwa penyelamat."gumamku sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa bola mata Ichigo selalu mengikat tatapan bola mata violetku.? Andai aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Argh…apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sih!memikirkannya membuat pipiku merah saja!Hush!Hush!pergi kau pikiran Ichigo!pergi!pergi!Hus!"ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku kemudian kutenggelamkan mukaku ke dalam air.

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou Nii-sama…Ohayou nee-chan" sapa Rukia sopan namun tampak ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Ohayou."jawab Byakuya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan" jawab Hisana dengan ceria. "Buru-buru sekali?"Hisana heran melihat Rukia yang tanpa duduk langsung menyambar Roti isi selai coklat dan menggigitnya sedangkan tangannya sibuk memakai sepatu.

"kau ini gadis tapi benar-benar tak sopan." Keluh Byakuya tanpa memandang Rukia.

_BLETAK_

Sebuah jitakan mantap mendarat dikepala Byakuya.

"Aduh"Jerit byakuya kemudian menangkap tangan istrinya yang digunakan untuk melayangkan jitakan super ibu-ibunya.

"Kau juga sama kan sayang. Dari tadi mengacuhkan orang mentang-mentang lagi baca Koran bisnis!"keluh Hisana.

"ini kan penting sayang." Ucap Byakuya pada istrinya.

"Rukia-chan juga penting kan Byakuya-sama!tega-teganya kau membiarkannya menjaga toko Urahara-san sendirian!Dia juga punya keinginan menghabiskan masa liburnya secara wajar dengan teman-temannya!"keluh Hisana sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman suaminya Byakuya.

"Nii-sama dan Nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak apa-apa kok!"kata rukia sambl tersenyum palsu. "tentu saja apa-apa…dari dulu selalu tak bisa berlibur menyebalkan!"keluhnya dalam hati.

"Rukia-chan"panggil Hisana lembut.

"Aku senang kok…aku sedang terburu-buru atau aku akan telat ke toko Urahara-san. Aku berangkat!" pamit Rukia langsung melesat meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sesampainya dikediaman Urahara. Toko Urahara masih sepi. Tetapi memang begitulah keadaannya selalu sepi seperti biasanya. Toko yang terletak didaerah yang tidak strategis ini entah apa yang sebenarnya diperjual belikan. Barang-barang ditoko nyaris utuh tak terjual. Hanya sedikit orang didaerah itu yang mengenal toko tersebut.

"Aku datang!Urahara-san!"sapa Rukia sopan.

"Rukia…terimakasih sudah datang!aku titip toko ya?"kata Urahara.

"Apa Urahara-san mau pergi?"

"Iya…Oya Rukia-chan?"

"Iya?"

"Mungkin nanti ada orang yang akan mengambl barang diatas lemari. Jika ia datang tolong ambilkan barang itu ya…"perintah Urahara. "kau bisa naik bangku jika kau tidak dapat mencapainya?haha"tambah Urahara.

"Eh…"kata Rukia merasa terhina. "jadi kau menganggap aku pendek ya…"runtuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Samapi jumpa Rukia-chan"

"A, sampai jumpa"

Rukia menunggu cukup lama. Tak seorangpun datang ke toko untuk mengambil barang yang terbungkus rapi disebuah gardus diatas lemari. Sesekali rukia memandang benda itu. Kadang ia juga melamun membayangkan orang yang akan datang atau memikirkan cara untuk mengambil barang itu karena dengan tinggi badan Rukia yang terbilang kurang tinggi bahkan pendek mustahil baginya untuk mengambilnya tanpa alat bantu.

Rukia mulai bosan ia mulai bermain dengan benda-benda disekitarnya. Diambinya seuah pensil dan selembar kertas. Dicorat-coretnya kertas itu dan digambarnya tokoh chappy dengan berbagai pose. Ada yang sedang menari balet, ada yang sedang tidur ada pula chappy dengan pose menyanyi dengan baju gothic lolitta.

"Ah…menggambarpun tidak bisa menghilangkan bosan ya…"keluh Rukia sambil membentuk kertas yang dicorat-coretnya menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang.

Ia terbangkan pesawat kertas itu dan mulai mengejar-ngejarnya seperti anak-anak. Ia mencoba menerbangkannya lagi.

_TUK!_

Pesawat kertas itu menabrak sebuah tubuh tinggi dihadapannya. Orang berambut oranye yang nyentrik dan lain daripada yang lain itu mengambil dan membuka lipatan demi lipatan pesawat kertas tersebut merusak bentuk pesawat dan mengembalikannya kewujud semula yaitu secarik ketas dengan coretan khas Rukia.

"Gambar apa ini?gambar anak-anak!"kata laki-laki berambut oranye itu sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau makhluk oranye!seenaknya menghina gambarku!"jerit Rukia yang sedari tadi melihat sosok yang sedang menertawakan karyanya.

"Makhluk oranye?siapa yang kau maksud dengan maksud oranye midget!"Ichigo laki-laki berambut oranya merasa heran.

"tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan kau. Jeruk!"

"jangan menyebutku jeruk!cebol!"

"Dasar kau jangan menyebutku cebol!Jeruk baka!"

"Cebol!midget!"

"Jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Jeruk!yee"sekarang rukia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Diam!"bentak Ichigo cukup keras. "Ckck…sudahlah percuma berbicara denganmu midget, hanya membuang waktuku saja."

"siapa juga yang mulai duluan. Oya kembalikan benda milikku!"seru rukia sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah ichigo.

"gambar anak-anak ini?ambil saja aku tidak tertarik!"Ichigo memberiakan kertas itu kepada rukia.

"kenapa selalu bertengkar jika dihadapannya?"pikir Rukia. "Ah, menyebalkan!"

"Aku kesini mengambil sesuatu yang ayah pesan kepada urahara-san!"Ichigo kembali ke nada bicaranya yang cuek dan dingin.

"Ooh jadi kau orangnya?barangnya ada diatas lemari itu, ambilah sendiri!"rukia menunjuk sebuah benda diatas lemari.

"Apa-apa ini kenapa aku harus mengambilnya sendiri. Kau ini kan yang menjaga toko?"Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Jika aku bisa aku pasti akan mengambilkannya Baka!sudah ambil saja sendiri karena aku tak akan mengambilkannya untukmu!"Bentak Rukia.

"Kau ini senang sekali marah-marah padaku…Bilang saja kau ini tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengambinya cebol!"Ichigo tertawa, ia sangat puas dengan kata-katanya.

"Diam!jeruk! sudah ambil sana!"Rukia kini mendorong Tubuh Ichigo dari belaang memaksa Ichigo melangkah kearah lemari.

"Iya-iya aku ambil."Ichigo menurut.

Tanpa rintangan apapun dan dengan mudah Ichigo bisa mengambil barang tersebut. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggilah yang membuatnya dengan mudah menjangkaunya.

"Kau harus rajin berolahraga dan minum susu agar tubuhmu cepat tinggi Midget!" seru ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia yang melihat senyuman Ichigo tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan langsung menampakkan pipi merahnya.

"A,a,aku selalu minum susu sebelum tidur!"jawab rukia dengan kilat.

"Lalu?"tanya Ichigo singkat. Rukia hanya diam. "Jadi kau tetap tidak tumbuh tinggi ha?kasihan"Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dengan tangan kanannya sontak Rukia bertambah tersipu.

"Diam kau jeruk!jangan menghinaku"rukia langsung menjauh kemudian membelakangi Ichigo agar ia dapat menyembunyikan pipi merah tersipunya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia.

"Kau tidak berlibur ya?"tanya Ichigo mengubah suasana.

"tidak!bagaimana aku bisa berlibur jika aku harus melakukan hal seperti ni. Setiap hari aku harus pergi ketoko super sepi ini. Mengahbiskan waktuku dengan berdiam diri disini. Ini sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa sih selalu saja menghabiskan musim panas dengan sesuatu yang membosankan. Aku kan juga ingin seperti gadis-gadis lain saat musim panas. Pergi ke pantai memakai baju renang baru, makan semangka…bahkan eskrim atau membuat boneka chappy dari pasir!"keluh rukia panjang lebar dihadapan ichigo. "dan juga melihat matahari terbenam yang indah.

"makan semangka dan juga eskrim?"ichigo hanya terdiam medengar ocehan rukia. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oya aku selalu melihatmu melihat matahari terbenam dengan sedih, sebenarnya kenapa?"tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terdiam kemudian menatap mata rukia. Suasana menjadi hening, sedangkan rukia dan Ichigo hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kau percaya, manusia akan jatuh cinta ketika ia menatap lawan jenis lebih dari 5 menit?"ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Ah?"pekik Rukia. "apa iya?masa sih?kenapa kau bicara padaku tentu saja aku tidak bakal suka sama cowok jelek kaya kamu!"

"tapi Kau selalu menatapku ya?memandangiku atau memperhatiku iya kan midget?"goda Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"A,a,aku tidak begitu…aku hanya menatap matahari terbenam kemudian tidak sengaja melihatnu kok?"rukia mengelak.

"Bohong?"Ichigo semakin menggoda Rukia.

"Ti,tidak!"Rukia hanya bisa membentak dengan pipi yang tersipu.

"Hmm…makan semangka, eskrim dan juga melihat matahari terbenam kan?"kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan toko tersebut sambil membawa barang yang dipesan ayahnya dari toko Urahara. "Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali!"

"Tidak usah kembali juga tidak apa-apa bukan urusanmu juga berada disini. Sana pergi!"usir Rukia padahal dalam hatinya ia berkata "Hah, bakal sepi lagi…"

Sosok Ichigopun menghilang dari Toko tersebut. Tanpa mengakui Rukia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Baru saja Ochigo membunuh rasa bosannya namun, ketika ichigo pergi kebosanan menyelimutunya kembali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Ichigo."kata Rukia dalam hati sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Sekarang ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun.

"Aku kembali!"Terdengar sebuah suara memecah lamunan Rukia.

"Ichigo?kau benar-benar kembali…"Rukia sedikit kaget. "Aku senang kau kembali"batin Rukia tapi yang ada dihatinya berubah ketika ia ucapkan dengan mulutnya "seharunya tidak usah kembali,Jeruk!akum kan sudah mengusirmu!"

"Dengar midget kau ini selalu marah-marah kepadaku. Aku datang membawa kebahagiaan untukmu lihat apa yang aku bawa!"Ichigo menunjukan barang yang ia bawa.

"Semangka?"

"Iya,lihat aku bahkan membawa eskrim rasa coklat…semoga saja aku benar memilih rasanya."

"Eskrim juga?Kau…"rukia terlalu bahagia. "Terimakasih Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah kau tersenyum Rukia."kata ichigo dalam hati lega. "Ayo kita makan sepuasnya!"ajak Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Yosh!"jawab Rukia dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Terimakasih Ichigo, aku senang kau ada disampingku saat aku kesepian. Entah kenapa aku senang bahkan sangat senang."batin Rukia.

"Entah kenapa Rukia, entah kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini. Aku pasti sudah tidak waras sehingga berkorban seperti ini untukmu padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Mungkin kau akan merasa aneh, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bersedih. Aku tak ingin kau juga merasakan kesedihan sepertiku."kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Sore hari. setelah seharian Ichigo dan Rukia bersama di toko Urahara. Sekarang mereka berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Eh jeruk!kenapa kau mengantarku?"tanya Rukia to the point.

"Kau kan cewek."Ichigo menjawab singkat.

"Emang kenapa kalau aku cewek!"rukia mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat sejajar dengan ichigo.

"Sekarang kan sudah malam, kau mau berkeliaran sendiri hah!itu kan bahaya!"jelas Ichigo.

"Tapi aku kan sudah belajar bela diri, guruku Kaien-dono sangat hebat begitu juga dengan aku muridnya. Kaien-dono selalu memuji kemampuanku. Aku rasa aku bisa melindungi diriku."ucap Rukia mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, aku sudah terlanjur mengantarmu...jadi kau ingin aku berbalik arah ya cebol?"

_BLETAK_

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Enak aja bilang aku cebol!"bentak rukia sambil berkecak pingang.

"Sakit tau!kalau aku gegar otak gimana?"Ichigo marah atas perlakuan Rukia.

"Mana ada orang dijitak langsung gegar otak, iya aku minta maaf."Rukia merasa bersalah. "Pasti aku terlalu menggunakan tenaga, maaf ya Ichigo rasanya pasti sakit"batin Rukia cemas melihat Ichigo yang terus mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau ini sudah cebol, hobi marah-marah, ngejitak orang sembarangan pula. Ya ampun, cewek macam apa sih kamu ini."keluh Ichigo sambil terus berjalan disamping Rukia.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, kau juga yang seenaknya menghinaku. Aku tau ukuran tubuhku memang nggak normal. Aku juga ingin punya tubuh tinggi semampai seperti remaja yang lain. Tapi mau gimana lagi inilah yang Tuhan berikan untukku dan..."Rukia melanjutkan kata yang panjang lebarnya.

"Memberimu Tubuh cebol alias pendek dan juga dada tiarap alias rata."sambung Ichigo sambil tertawa.

_BLETAK_

Pukulan kedua Rukia mendarat dengan mantap dikepala Ichigo.

"Ouch!"rintih Ichigo. "Mau berapa banyak benjolan dikepalaku yang ingin kau ciptakan!"bentak Ichigo.

"Seribu!"teriak Rukia. "Kau yang mulai lagi menghinaku dasar Jeruk!"

Ichigo hanya diam Ia melihat Rukia yang sudah cemberut dihadapannya. Ichigo kemudian mengerutkan alisnya memperjelas kerutan diwajahnya. Rukia terus mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki ichigo yang lebar agar ia dapat berjalan sejajar dengannya. sesekali ia berlari kecil agar tidak tertinggal jauh.

"Bisa nggak sih kau berjalan agak lambat!aku capek menyamakan langkahku."keluh Rukia sekarang ia berada dibelakang Ichigo karena ketinggalan langkah kaki Ichigo.

Ichigo menghentkan langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku capek Ichigo!"keluh Rukia lagi.

"Ayo kalau kau berhenti nanti kau akan terlambat sampai kerumahmu sebelum makan malam kan?"kata Ichigo dingin.

"Aku tahu tapi aku capek. tidak aku sangka aku bakal pulang larut malam. Argh kenapa Urahara-san tidak bilang bahwa hari ini ada barang datang ke toko. kita jadi sibuk menrapikannya deh."Rukia terus mengeluh. "Nii-sama pasti akan marah padaku dan nee-chan pasti sangat cemas dan..."Kata-kata Rukia terhenti."Apa yang kamu lakukan Ichigo!"teriak Rukia mendapati Ichigo yang sudah memposisikan tubuhnya dipunggung kekar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja menggendongmu memang apa lagi!"Ichigo menjawab dengan tenang padahal Rukia terus memberontak dalam gendongannya.

"Kyaaa...Ichigo turunkan aku!"perintah Rukia sambil memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo.

"Sudah diamlah. Kau bilang kau capek kan. Diam atau jika tidak kau akan terjatuh dari gendonganku."jelas Ichigo sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Rukiapun menurut dan menjadi membisu dalam gendongan Ichigo.

**Rukia's POV**

Entah kenapa aku langsung terdiam dalam gendongannya. sebenarnya aku bersyukur dia menggendongku karena aku memang sedang sangat lelah. Punggung Ichigo sangat hangat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku bergerak dengan sendirinya bersandar dipunggungnya. Nyaman sekali langkahnya yang dinamis dan punggung kekar yang hangat membuatku mengantuk bagai dibuai disebuah ayunan bayi. "Jangan tidur!"batinku.

Tapi aku sangat lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Dalam gendonggan nyaman Ichigo mungkin aku akan terlelap. Mataku berat, argh aku mulai menutup mataku dan menyembunyikan bola mata violetku. Tanpaku sadari akupun terlelap dalam gendongan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Tbc-

* * *

thanks semua Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya makin jelek aja...bye-bye


End file.
